Down to Earth
by Paches08
Summary: Junsu was raised with the sole purpose of being the perfect spouse but the person he married makes it their sole purpose to make Junsu suffer. There might be mpreg in this. Junsu/Jaejoong & Junsu/Changmin.


Junsu was very nervous for his first day for secondary school. He's will within the age for an average sixth grader and this will be his first time in a classroom full of other students. For the first years of life, Junsu was in the company of private tutors. His parents felt it necessary for him to get his primary learning skills from highly trained scholars. So for Junsu, this place of learning carries an extra especial meaning than the other forty-seven fresh faces entering the halls of the building for the first time as well.

Junsu stands in a line with the other matching uniformed students forming in front of one of the check-in kiosks scattered in the main hall of the school. He was in formed at by one of his nannies the procedures he will have to follow his first day. All first year students wear the same color uniforms throughout the term only change with each grade level they promote to. Once it's his turn at the kiosk, Junsu enters the passcode given provided to him along with his information packet that he has tucked in the satchel he's wearing. He takes the tablet that his dispensed to him once he enters all the correct on formation and the finger and eye scans or completed.

Junsu makes his way the mass of students and parents still littering the halls to get the classroom that's indicated on his personalized tablet. He sighs with relief once he reaches in destination, glad that it was not too difficult to find on his own. He quietly maneuvers his way through the other students saying goodbye to their parents or nannies outside the entrance of the classroom. He walks a little slowly to his already assigned seat; a small pained smile gracing his lips at giving to start his school year on his own. He's both disappointed and glad his parents aren't here to see him off on his first day. There're a few students already in the classroom with him, some are chatting excitedly others are browsing on tablets.

Junsu turns to his left and looks out the widows at the rain hit the widows. That side of the room is made up of glass. The downcast of the rainy weather creates a dreary glow of the room despite the fluorescence of orbs above their heads. Junsu turns his attention to the large display screen at the front of the room that has a welcome message scrolling across it. Before long the classroom is nearly filled with the students assigned to this class. Only students are allowed in the classrooms, parents and guardians are allowed to accompany their children to class the first day of school. The reminder to the year they're allowed only to the front doors. Junsu doesn't mind that particular policy since his parents are usually unavailable to take him to school anyway.

Just as the time on his tablet indicates there's five minutes left before the official start of school, the intercoms around school chimes the five minute warning. Junsu hears the shuffling of feet and chatting get louder in the halls and students in the room not in their seats scurry to do so. Moments before the second warning chime is heard the instructor enters and closes the door to. The entire class settles down and the instructor introduces herself. "My name is Mrs. Genevieve. I am your primary instructor as well as your counselor for the remainder of your term unless notified otherwise. "

She pauses to give the students a reassuring smile and continues. " Your main focus the first half of this school year will be your reading, mathematics, and language skills. The second half will consist of the specified curriculum your parents or caregivers have chosen for each of you."

At the mention of that there are a few worried faces, Junsu's included. He already knows what his specified curriculum will consist of: grooming. Grooming to be the perfect spouse for whomever his parents decide to marry him off to. He knows the reason his parents sent him here, his father told Junsu himself three weeks ago shortly after dinner calling Junsu to his study and informing of such.

Still, the excitement of being amongst peers outweighs the heaviness of his at the moment. He focus is once on his instructor as say specks, a warm smile permanent throughout.

"We discuss your further, but for now I would like to get to greet each of you properly the next we meet. So when I speak you name, please stand, introduce yourself, and give me any name you would like to be addressed as. Though that tidbit we'll keep amongst ourselves as Class 081 of Cornell-Finch." She says with a wink and while her hand hovers over her mouth. The students try to contain their laughter, but many failing to do so. One of the major rules at the prestigious secondary school Cornell-Finch is students are to be addressed in a formal manner. The students that attend this school are the future decision makers of the nation in one form or another, and training for their respected positions starts here. It's also one of the few rules many students and few instructors break despite the punishment dealt to those caught breaking it.

As Junsu waits for his turn he can't help but think that his starts of this new chapter in his life may not be too bad.


End file.
